A different Inuzuka?
by Fan of Hina-chan
Summary: What if? Kiba got a younger sister right before his dad ran off.What kind of girl would she be? Wild like her mom and brother or a little more mellow like her big sis? Oh yeah and did I mention that unlike the rest of the clan she needs glasses and can't hear as well?
1. Chapter 1

Looking from a bird eye view down at the peaceful village of Konohagakure all seemed without one single problem. Although in the Inuzuka clan the pack leader Tsume Inuzuka would not agree. So let's check out why.

Tsume was out of bed pacing in her hospital room. Even though she was exhausted after so long she had gotten out and started to pace because the medical-ninja had yet to come back with her baby, then after a few of hours passed.

The medical-ninja she had assigned to make sure nothing was wrong with her baby came in with a pink bundle. Also her eldest daughter Hana and her six year old son Kiba came in two. "Please excuse the long wait Tsume-san. I wanted to make it absolutely sure that your daughter results were right."  
With a big sigh of relief Tsume reached to hold her daughter.

"What is her health status?" "Err if she was an ordinarily child I'd say she was perfectly healthy, but seeing as she's an Inuzuka I believe that she's isn't." "Because her hearing is just barley ordinary and we believe her eyes have a few problems that will mean she will need to have glasses." "At least it seems that her nose is possibly even better than the average Inuzuka." The medical-ninja said all in rush and with a strained smile.  
"Oh" said while looking down at her newborn. Suddenly after all this time of being quite the newborn began to cry breaking the awkward silence. "I'll be leaving now" stated the med-ninja.

Now it was just her and the children and as she rocked her newborn in her arms Tsume asked. "Children do know where your father is?"

Hana spoke up "No mom but maybe it's explained in the note I found." She dug out a slightly crumpled note out of her pocket and handed it over to her mom. "YEAH" declared young Kiba.

Tsume walked over to the hospital bed and shifted the baby over to one arm to unfold the paper.

The note said "Dear, Tsume I can't handle any more terrifying moments spent dealing with you and the children mostly you. Now that another one is here I'm running away. I'm hoping that none of your clan will track me down because you don't need me. Please! Give me the chance to live my life without you telling me how to. Goodbye forever your ex-husband".

For several moments Tsume just stared at the note. Then she laid the baby in the crib beside her bed. Found her weapons pouch in the bedside table draw dug out a kunai along with an exploding tag.

She calmly slipped the note in the bandage around kunai. Walked over to the window lit the tag then with all her might trough the kunai as far as she could. Turned her back to it and only heard the explosion.

Looking at her surprised and confused children she told them the blunt truth. "I'm sorry sweethearts but, your FATHER is a big coward and has apparently run away to have a different life!"  
Now very sad and slightly confused her children came closer to find comfort from their mother and hugged her. Tsume let one tear slide over her marked cheeks as she hugged them tighter.  
Trying to cheer things up a little Tsume lead them over to the crib and exclaimed. "Hey! Now I get to choose whatever name I want without him whining about how I never take his input!" She laughed.

"Hum now let's me think Kaede, Habika, Harva, Tani, Onaona, Kagami, or Takara err I can't decide on one." "Hey mom I think they all sound funny but Tani sounds easiest to write and since she's goanna need learn how to spell her name like how I can spell mine I think it should be that one!" "Alright silly I think that we'll name her Tani." Tsume said while messing up his hair. Hana laughed at her brothers' predicament.

Outside some medical-ninjas and a few patients where working on putting out the fire that had started from an unexplained explosion.

"Hey mom can we head home soon?" asked Hana. "Well that depends on if Kuromaru is waiting outside to carry me home and you finding a wheelchair to take down there because I'm exhausted ." said Tsume "Alright mom I'll make it my mission to get you home!" with that said Hana ran out to find a wheelchair for her mom. "So Kiba what do you think of your new sister?" "I think I like her cause she quiet unlike other babies." "That's true" "When you were born you sure had a par of lungs that you liked to use!" "MOM" "And that hasn't changed too much" Kiba pouted at his mom.

"Enough of this let me change in to my clothes before your sister comes back." Tsume said as she began to change. " Aah mom I don't want to see you undressed!" "Well then turn around" "Fine" Just as she finished changing Hana came through the door proudly pushing a wheelchair. "That's my girl" Tsume said as plopped herself down in to the wheelchair. "Now carefully pick up your sister and hand her to me. OK Hana?" " OK mom" Hana gently slid her arm under Tani and cradled her in her arms. "I sort of remember you teaching me how to hold Kiba. Is this right?" "Yes sweetheart it is"

After Hana handed over Tani to her mother. On the first floor Tsume signed out while a busy medical-ninja paid her no attention. Tsume rolled outside and whistled for Kuromaru. He came to a stop right in front of her"Hey boy do you think you can carry me home?" He gave a brief nod. "Alright then Hana Kiba Help me up!" "OK mom" they both said simultaneously. It took a bit of team effort, but she got up on Kuromaru and Hana handed Tani to her mom. "Now let go home!"

They were about start going when Kiba pointed over to burnt piece of the forest right outside the hospital and asked "HEY MOM DID YOUR KUNAI " Hana slapped a hand over his mouth. "Let's just go home Kiba." Kiba nodded still not able to speak because of her hand. Kiba than licked her hand to get off. "EW Kiba" Hana said than bonked him on the head. "Ow Hana" replied Kiba. Tsume looked at her kids amused. " Welcome to the family Kid" Tsume said looking down at her new child Tani.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom Tani says theirs a bad smell again. But me and Akamaru can't smell it" yelled Kiba. "Well tell her to point it out for you" Called back Tsume "OK"  
"Alright miss super smell tell us where it is" said Kiba. Tani just looked at him with her blue eyes while she held her nose. "Uuh" Kiba said as he face palmed.

"How about this" Kiba bent down to the four year olds height. "Tell big bro where the bad smell is."  
That she understand because she grab his hand and lead him down the main hall.

Kiba then wonder if she had actually had understood because how had she smelled something in the living room but it was this far away? Then he took notice of exactly where they were headed. Apparently they were going to the sleeping quarters more specially his room.

"Tani what are we doing?" kiba asked not really expecting an answer. "THz Bad smell is here" she smiled up at him. Then once in the room she pointed to under his bed. "You sure?" she nodded. Kiba shrugged then dove under his bed but swiftly pulled back. "Awe man now I smell it" he scooted back

"Akamaru you get whatever it is" Kiba said. Akamaru wined and hide behind Tai. "Coward" Kiba huffed then look around for something that would help. Spotting his toy I mean practice sword he decided that would do. Picking up the sword up he swiped it under the bed and it caught on to something. Pulling it out wasn't too much trouble but the smell was now overwhelming.

Looking down expecting a carcass or something he was surprised to see his shirt that he had worn a week before on Halloween.

It so happens that it had been barfed on because he had eaten too much candy and he didn't want his mom saying I told you so causing him to. "Oh" Hide it under his bed. "My bad sorry Tani" He turned toward his door to find he's younger sister taping her foot almost exactly like his mom and still holding her nose. "Right let me just uh burn this or something" he said holding his nose to while keeping the shirt on the sword and walking away. Akamaru slowly followed behind him.

A few moments later Hana her older sister walked out of her room. Seeing Tani standing in front of kiba's room wasn't too surprising. "Did Kiba go of somewhere and forget he's supposed to keep you with him?" Hana asked picking her up. "Hana!" giggled Tani happy to see her big sister. "I guess my team can wait a little. It's not like there not use to it." Tani giggled again but if it was because of what she said or something else Hana didn't know.

Hana focused a moment on her senses hoping to quickly ether sniff out or hear Kiba. Oddly she smelled smoke and it wasn't coming from the kitchen so she suspected Kiba. Which was confirmed when she heard what she knew to be Akamaru's bark.  
"Sigh" "Let's see your idiotic brother is up to shall we?" Hana said as she put Tani up on her shoulders for easier transporting. "Hold on Tani" Hana said as she walked off toward Kiba.

"Hey Kiba I think you've forgotten something!" Hana yelled to Kiba. "What?" Kiba said while looking up from the fire he had mostly stomped out. Then He spotted Tani on Hana's shoulders. "Whops I'm sorry Tani!"  
"Nothing happened to her right?" "Yeah she's fine lucky for you."

"But theirs are some problems. First off what the heck do think you're doing?" Hana questioned. "Well you see I had to burn this really stinky shirt because it's had vomit on it since Halloween." Kiba explained. "OK really wish I didn't ask now." "Number two, you do remember that we're having that kids of the clans get together while our parents have a meeting right?" "No not really I forgot about that too." confessed Kiba. "Don't worry until just now I sort of forgot about it too" Hana confessed.

"Ruff uff" Akamaru barked. Drawing there attention to him and Tani. Who apparently had decided to play in the ashes. "Awe no Tani!" Hana and Kiba wined in unison. "I guess I'll need to give her a bath while you take your own."  
"And I probably need to send word to my team that I'm not coming." That being said Hana whistled the established messenger dog tune. You see not all the Inuzuka dogs were up to being ninja dogs. So mostly the runts of the litters volunteered as messenger dogs, they were really helpful.

"Ruff" announced the messenger dog named Anma as she arrived. "Hey girl come here so I can unseal the writing supplies on your coaler." After unsealing the ink, ink brush, and some paper Hana wrote a quick message. Saying 'Dear teammates I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to make it to training, Hana' sealing the supplies back up.  
Hana patted Anma on the head. "Bye Anma please take this to my teammates."

"Now that I took care of that I can take of you" Hana said hoisting Tani up on to her shoulders. "Oh and Kiba Go clean yourself up!" "Yeah ok sis."


End file.
